Sorry I Bled on Your Shirt
by hitagashi
Summary: Oops, I didn't mean to get blood on your shirt." Warning: Yaoi and character death with a lot of angst and crazy Matsuda.


******Sorry I Bled on Your Shirt**

Pairing: Beyond x L  
Rating: M for sex and death  
Warning: Yaoi and character death with a lot of angst  
_**Summary: "Oops, I didn't mean to get blood on your shirt."**_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of ____Death Note __or ____Death Note Another Note. __Now for the story._

Beyond rolled over and was shocked to feel a warm body underneath him. His eyes snapped open in shock and he looked at the pale body of L under him. He lifted the covers and looked at the naked detective whose leg was draped over Beyond in a protective manner. Beyond felt his eyes travel directly to L's crotch, noticing the very obvious erection he was sporting. Beyond blushed wildly and noticed L's body had shifted slightly but blew it off as sleep movements.

"Keep staring and I'll jump you." Beyond snapped his attention to L's face, noticing a lazy smirk. The detective stretched and sat up, his cock tenting the sheets. Beyond saw it again and stared, noticing L's chuckle. "Or do you just like it so much that you can't stop staring at it?" Beyond blushed and looked at his own naked body. He looked at his stomach briefly before looking back at it, noticing little bite marks and small bruises. "Ah, I see, do you not remember Beyond?" Beyond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he sat up though he lied back down as pain shot up his spine. "Hm... does it truly hurt so bad? You were not complaining last night." Beyond blushed again, but this time, made himself comfortable on his back. It was then that he remembered.

_Hands traveled down Beyond's sides slowly, earning a small moan in reply. L grinned at him and lifted his hips, placing Beyond's long cream colored legs on his shoulders. Beyond blushed and clenched the sheets, not knowing what L would do to him. He threw his head back and moaned when L's tongue pressed against his hole. His back arched up and he heard L chuckle before dipping his tongue in. Beyond couldn't think properly enough to know he was being prepared but knew it felt good. He whimpered when L stopped and slid his shoulders to Beyond's knees. Then his eyes widened when he felt L's cock at his entrance. When L thrust in, Beyond moaned in pain and started to cry. L licked at his tears and Beyond whimpered, hoping L would stop and get out. But L had other ideas, he moved slowly at first, rocking his hips back and forth into Beyond until he hit a spot that made the killer mewl. L blinked before aiming there and earning a moan of distinct pleasure. He moved inside Beyond and hit the prostate every few thrusts. The boy beneath him was writhing with pleasure and shivering delectably with every push into the tight orifice. L lost himself in the sounds, speeding up and moving harder with every reentry. Beyond was so caught up in his feelings he was surprised when white shot over his vision. He arched up and released his load onto his own stomach as L continued to pump into him with pleased groans before finally climaxing as well, pumping steadily into the copy until he had spilled all his seed. He collapsed onto the ruby eyed boy and kissed his neck._

"_I love you Beyond." Beyond gasped in pleasure as L fondled his nipple. His cock sprung to attention at the small touch and he naturally rocked his hips, moving L inside him which caused L to grow hard again._

"_L-love you too!" Beyond's body quivered before he rolled them over, sliding completely onto L. L moaned loudly as his copy pulled himself almost completely off of the throbbing penis inside him and then slamming down onto it. Beyond gasped and arched completely backwards when L's member rammed into his prostate on accident. L gripped the pale hips and slammed himself up into the spot again before sitting up. He pulled out of Beyond and then slammed back into him when he had the younger one on his hands and knees. His pace was frantic, hard and fast, but was pleasing to both himself and Beyond. All too soon, Beyond released onto the blankets, soiling what his chest had not and L came inside of Beyond. This time, L pulled out and kept Beyond's hips in the air. With a small smile, he pressed his lips to Beyond's hole and licked the orifice completely clean then trailed down the killer's legs. He flipped Beyond over and licked his stomach and chest clean as well. Beyond was too tired to get aroused but was amazed at L's actions. When L cleaned off Beyond's dick, Beyond blushed, knowing he should have responded even though L held no qualms. His tongue ran over Beyond's balls and when he was done, he pressed a gentle kiss to each._

"_All clean. You taste delicious by the way." Beyond blushed and then started to shiver when L sucked on the skin on his stomach. When he stopped, Beyond felt a sigh come but lost it when teeth nibbled on his belly. When that stopped, L crawled up Beyond's body and lied down beside him, wrapping himself around Beyond possessively as the tired boy fell asleep._

Beyond looked at L with a blush before sitting up once more. It didn't hurt as much as he was sore. L chuckled and peeled the sheet off, causing Beyond to gulp. His eyes were glued to the member even as he saw it come to his eye level while L knelt. He licked his lips and L pressed it against Beyond's cheek, curling his fingers into Beyond's hair. Beyond widened his eyes before shaking his head. "You were staring and licking your lips. I want you to suck me off Beyond, is that so hard?" Beyond looked up at L who was smirking before wrapping his lips around the thick cock. L let out a small sigh and pressed closer, causing Beyond to gag somewhat before licking at the swollen flesh. This earned a moan and Beyond began to apply his tongue to L's penis carefully, touching just the places that would make him moan. Soon, L began moving his hips into Beyond's mouth and Beyond was licking everywhere he could reach while sucking and moaning too. Soon, L thrust deeply into Beyond's throat which made his eyes water and came, forcing Beyond to swallow it all as he continued moving until he was done. He pulled out his then flaccid cock and then quickly lifted Beyond's hips, thrusting into them as soon as his erection came to life. Beyond moaned loudly as his erect member bounced from the force of the thrust. L's hips pounded into Beyond's as quickly as he could. It seemed all they had to do was touch each other and they would come.

"L... c-coming!!!" L felt his breath quicken just as they both came. Time seemed to stop as L kissed Beyond gently and Beyond curled his arms around L's neck. Then they lay gasping for air as they got off their Cloud 9. They pulled apart with smiles and then L dressed them. Beyond blushed but let it happen, knowing L was just being nice. Even though L knew his death was that day. They had had a plan but it was up to Beyond when it would happen. L sat beside Beyond and pulled him into his lap. "Now, L, let's go now." L nodded and grabbed the knife at the bedside. L placed it against Beyond's throat and then sliced, watching with tears as Beyond started to bleed though not noticing the blood on his clothes. Beyond smiled and spoke with his final breath. "Oops, I didn't mean to get blood on your shirt."

With that, Beyond died and L let loose his tears. "Yeah, I guess you did." L slid the blade across his throat and dropped the knife to the floor with a chuckle. "But I got it in your hair." And then he died. Matsuda was the first to walk in when he saw it and he froze, causing everyone else to run into him. When they saw it, they were both shocked and furious though Misa was in tears. And then Matsuda shooed them out.

"At least they died in each other's arms, right?" Misa and Light nodded while the other three detectives looked at him in shock and Weddy and Aiber bowed their heads in respect.

---three hours later on the roof---

Matsuda tapped his foot silently while waiting for his boyfriend to shut up for a moment. "Teru-kun, I need to go. I have something I have to do." Words on the other line caused him to smile. "I love you too. See you at home."

"So.... L's dead."

"We need a new L." Light nodded and put a finger to his lip in thought. "And while Light is the **logical **choice, you will not be able to do so. You're not an official detective and according to Beyond you are Kira, so no." Light stared at Matsuda a moment before leaning in threateningly. Matsuda stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "My boyfriend scares me more than you do, Light." To that Light chuckled before narrowing his eyes at Matsuda.

"Don't play with God, Matsuda."

"Don't play with a serial killer's best friend, Light." Light's eyes widened as he was pushed over the railing. He screamed loudly but Matsuda couldn't help but smirk. "Because he tends to learn a thing or two." Then Matsuda walked away as Light's grip on the railing let go.

----DonE----

There's number one and I couldn't help but put a sadistic Matsuda in there......


End file.
